


Magnolia

by Quyinn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: He kissed Billy up against the side of the Cammy, fists clenched in Billy's red shirt. The press of his lips was harsh and angry and sincere, breath coming in pants from their little domestic screaming match about something that doesn't even matter.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 40 minutes idk i needed my boys to be happy  
> hope you enjoy :))

Billy laughs up at the black sky. 

There's blood running from his probably broken nose, making home between his teeth. 

He's walking down the wide, main road through Hawkins. The asphalt is uneven under his bare feet. His jeans are sticking to the backs of his knees with sweat and he's got the key to the Camaro bent up, outta shape, spinning around his finger.

 _"[Quit honking your horns, there's five other lanes a](https://youtu.be/zJzLc8Cj-AY)_ _[nd I am King of them all and faster than light](https://youtu.be/zJzLc8Cj-AY)," _ Billy shouts, barely in tune, through a bared teeth cackle. He throws his arms up, shirt discarded somewhere before the turn off to Cherry Lane.

There isn't a star he can see in the sky. A traveller's worst fuckin' nightmare.

 _"With my fists in the air, if my body's alive then my soul's unaware in braving the last of this terrible wine,"_ There's whiskey splashed down his chest from where Neil threw the whole bottle, missing a foot above Billy's head. Billy had laughed, still so hopped up on the smell of expensive, woody aftershave and sweat. 

He does a little skip, strutting exaggeratingly in the centre of the road. 

He shakes out his hair so the curls stick to the sweat on his brow, wild and manic. Free. " _I've savoured the last and I've kissed it goodbye,"_

He should feel ridiculous, flipping his hair like a girl, voice cracking while he smiles, so honest and true. He feels high. No, drunk. No, so out of his own body, he doesn't recognise himself. It's a good feeling.

 _"There's no kind of right way to do what I'll do, but I'm king of the earth with impossible blood on this 3rd of June,"_ He swings his hips, as gleeful and carefree as he was when Neil socked him in the nose. 

Steve Harrington kissed him. 

_"Hold on, officer, I know that I'm a danger to myself an_ _d it shows, 'cause I'm on the other side of the law,"_ He spins on the ball of his foot, barely noticing the few tiny stones kicked across the asphalt. Billy throws his head forward, chin touching his chest for a breath before splaying his arms out.

He takes wide side steps, swinging his arms, hair covering his face as if there's drums instead of blood pounding in his ears. 

_"There's no way tonight, as far as I know that heaven will take me, so I'm staggering home,"_ He's not, no way. Billy doesn't have a destination, can't read that shit in the stars, but his mother always said you can only walk the path that's chosen for you. Maybe he'll end up somewhere better than home. 

Right now, Billy can't remember why he was so scared of Neil. 

The bloke is a control freak, weak and needy. Billy sings louder, practically shouting. He feels weightless, strings cut and left to float away. The wind always kinda liked him anyway.

 _"Show me the way, oh, show me the light. Yeah, I'm drunk but I'm ready to kick some ass tonight."_ He touches his lips with two fingers, feeling himself grin under the phantom feeling of Harrington's mouth. 

He kissed Billy up against the side of the Cammy, fists clenched in Billy's red shirt. The press of his lips was harsh and angry and _sincere_ , breath coming in pants from their little domestic screaming match about something that doesn't even matter.

Billy didn't know Neil was home, tan Sedan at the shop with two flats. Honestly, Billy considers himself pretty lucky he can even walk, let alone clap his hands to a song only his mom would recognise.

 _"Still honking those horns, yeah, just drive around 'cause you're all being ignored, deadpan and bright,"_ There's nobody out at this time anyway. Even though it's summer, the sun still hides away at around 8pm, Billy can't blame it.

He knows once the adrenaline wears off, once he lets himself chill out, calm down, he's gona feel it. The fear, the uncertainty. The panic. 

But he shoves that out of his mind with the memory of Steve's fingertips. He doesn't need that fucking stress right now. 

_"As I flip you the bird, I'm a pain in the ass, yeah, I'm a real piece of work, just waving my arms like some terrible mime, and shaking my ass,"_ He winks, as if there's someone to see him. Wriggles his hips at the memory of Harrington bodily shoving him against the blue paint work, the weight of him pinning Billy in place. 

_"'Til they kiss it goodbye, just show me the right things that I didn't do, oh, enlighten me now with impossible love from the former you."_ Billy dances down the road, not finding it in himself to be embarrassed. 

Steve kissed him. 

Neil kicked him out. He's got nowhere to go, no fuckin' plan, but Steve Harrington kissed him. _With tongue._

_"Just tell everyone I know what I did, I did for us and in haste, 'cause I'm terrified of dying in vain."_ He tries for fluid movements, barely remembering the actual music from the battered cassette tape his neighbour had in Santa Monica. 

He used to sing with his deep voice and dark eyes, take Billy's mom's hand and spin her under his thick arm. 

_"There's no way tonight, as far as I know, that heaven will take me, so I'm staggering home. Wretched and wild, all glory and trash. Yeah, I'm drunk but I'm ready to kick some fucking ass."_ Billy raises one of his own arms, clasping an invisible hand and spinning slowly. Keeps swaying his hips, bouncing his weight on the balls of his feet. 

"Comin' my way?" Harrington has a spiked bat resting on his shoulder, standing just up ahead from Billy. Neither of them seem surprised by the other's presence. 

Billy can see, even in the dark, the tired bags under Steve's eyes, the tension and worry in the line of his shoulders.

He wonders if Steve was looking for him. 

He wonders if Steve still tastes like the strawberry milkshake they shared earlier. Wonders if Steve's still impressed Billy can knot a cherry stem with his tongue.

Billy rolls his hips, cupping his dick and licking over his teeth. He grins when Steve rolls his pretty eyes and waits for Billy to stretch out a free hand.

 _"There's no way tonight, as far as I know that heaven will take me, so I'm staggering home. Show me the way, oh, show me the light. Yeah, I'm drunk but I'm ready to kick some fucking ass tonight."_ Billy tugs at Steve's arm, encouraging the older boy to stagger along beside him. 

"You're ridiculous, Hargrove." Steve shakes his head, swinging his bat in time with their arms. He's clumsy, moving his feet jerkily. Steve presses a kiss to Billy's scarred knuckles, the thick bone bumping his teeth as Billy pulls him to spin in a wide circle, too quick for Steve's long legs to keep up with. 

He stumbles into Billy's broad chest, shirt sticking to the tanned skin and Billy relishes in the closeness. He thinks they're dating.

_"No way tonight, as far as I know that heaven will take me, so I'm staggering home. Fire of my loins, oh, light of my life. We're vastly outnumbered every motherfucking time."_

Billy drops Steve's hands in favour of grabbing his hips, ducking his head. Steve laughs up at the sky as Billy presses his lips to the sweaty crook of his neck. 

Steve takes over, leading them in a slow circle as Billy hums, throat dry and a little scratchy. 

"Let's go home." 

The road feels more even underneath his feet. The black sky smiles back at him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Magnolia by Gang of Youths  
> it was released in 2014 but is currently my favourite song so like,,, obviously i had to make it harringrove 
> 
> please let me know if i missed any tags or made any mistakes n maybe let me know what you think :))


End file.
